


March Words 23: Creator

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Architect Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Jordan Parrish (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Surprises, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek's been keeping secrets from Stiles. He pretty bad it too.





	March Words 23: Creator

**Author's Note:**

> For day 23 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "creator."

Derek thought Stiles’s lack of inborn lie-detecting ability would get him through the long-term deception.

Late nights on the job, trying for casually but nonetheless hastily covering up blueprints, hurrying into other rooms for phone calls, Derek soon realized even a child could tell something shady was going on.

“Couldn’t help but notice,” Stiles finally said one day weeks into the project, “you’re putting a sunken tub in that new house.”

“Yeah,” Derek fudged, “the client likes his creature comforts with style,” exactly as Stiles did.

Apparently Stiles needed only a fraction of a second and a fragment of information to put together a complete picture. It was a quality Derek adored in his mate—if only it wasn’t threatening to spoil his surprise.

“A greenhouse too!” Stiles remarked a few days later, leaving unsaid how much he wanted a greenhouse to grow his herbs and flowers year round, which, unspoken or not, Derek knew very well.

“Whoever your client is, looks like they’re getting a nice house.”

“How much about it _do_ you know, Stiles?” Derek felt forced to ask. Was Stiles sneaking into his office? Was Derek really that atrocious at keeping secrets?

Stiles rarely blushed. It might even be true that he _never_ blushed. So why was he blushing at Derek’s question?

“Parrish—you know Parrish, the deputy…?”

 _Parrish_ , Derek remembered. He’d seen the patrol car cruise past the construction site the week before.

He really _was_ atrocious at keeping secrets! He’d left the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department out of the loop.

“Parrish told you about the house,” Derek said, eyes closed, head shaking.

“He told me how beautiful it looked. So I may have driven past it once. Or twice. I’m sorry if that counts as prying.”

Derek pressed a finger over Stiles mouth with a “Shh.”

Then, from the look on Stiles’s face, he surprised him saying, “Come on. I’ll give you a closer look now.”

After a quick visit to his office, Derek returned with his jacket on.

They drove to a new neighborhood growing on the farther side of town, close to Derek’s family’s home, with the Preserve between. There stood a new house, its exterior mostly complete.

Indoors smelled of sawdust, but the walls were in place. Stiles _ooh’d_ at the spacious living room, the adjacent dining room and then the kitchen.

“Nice flow,” he said.

Stiles appreciated _flow_ , Derek was quite aware.

Upstairs were three rooms—three and a half counting the little one attached to the master bedroom.

“That could be an office,” Derek pointed out, as if pitching real estate. “Or a nursery,” the latter remark warranting Stiles’s raised eyebrow.—Still he kept quiet.

He’d seen the greenhouse, framed out but unfinished, from a window.

The bathroom’s sunken tub brought the truth to light.

“It’s big enough for two!” Stiles cried, though he hadn’t meant to.

“It’s what you wanted,” Derek at last admitted.

“I? What—?”

“This house is for you, Stiles! I’ve been trying to keep it a secret till it was finished. But a house is too big to hide.”

Stiles was still processing, his hands gripping Derek’s arms. He was speechless.

“Did you hear me?” Derek felt the need to ask in the wake of Stiles’s silence.

“Yes!—I just can’t—I had my suspicions, but now that you’ve said it—I can’t believe it! When were you planning to tell me?”

“It should be finished in another month or two, and that’s when I planned the reveal, but, thanks to Parrish…”

“For future reference,” Stiles interrupted, “he _is_ the town gossip.”

Thrilled with excitement, freed from the need to keep secrets, and deciding no better moment to spring a real surprise than right after one, Derek removed a little box from his jacket pocket.

Stiles took one look at it and nearly screeched, “Derek! What’re you doin’ to me!”

Handing Stiles the box, “I’m asking do you want to get married.”

“You _asshole!—I’ve_ got a ring stashed in the toe of an old sneaker in the closet at home! You’re getting it when we get back!”

“So… _yes?_ ”

“Yes! Yes! Of course yes!”

After Derek adorned Stiles’s finger with the silvery ring, tungsten, Stiles would learn, with a single brilliant little diamond, the two men held each other, sniffling and smiling, but ultimately feeling aroused.

“Too bad we can’t christen that tub right now,” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear.

“Well, the water’s not turned on yet.”

“ _Boo_.—How ‘bout that big bedroom? That’s gonna be ours, right?”

“You want to do it on a bare, dirty floor?”

“Bare and dirty never stopped us before.”

Derek agreed, but “I’d rather celebrate in our bed for now,” he said. “We can christen every room once we move in, after we’ve got carpets and curtains and furniture.”

Not breaking their embrace, “Thank you, thank you,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s neck. “Yes, let’s get married. Yes, let’s build our lives together from here on out. Yes, let’s be each other’s partner, best friend—”

“Hey, hey—save something for the wedding vows!” Derek leaned back to look Stiles in the face. “Say in about a year we do that?”

“A year to plan a wedding? That sounds about right.” Then Stiles’s eyes grew wide. “I gotta tell my dad! We gotta tell everybody!”

Derek grinned. “Just tell Parrish first.”

They held onto one another tightly again, laughing and laughing.


End file.
